Coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, and archways come in a variety of forms, including conventional draperies, shutters, horizontal and vertical blinds, various kinds of shades, including roller and cellular, and various combinations of one or more of the foregoing. Such coverings often include a control system to operate the covering, for example, for moving the covering between an extended and retracted position. Control systems often include one or more pull cords, pull tapes, tilt wands and/or motors which are operably coupled to or disposed in a head rail of the covering and that can be manipulated by an operator to move the covering between extended and retracted positions in an architectural opening.
Such coverings are used for a variety of purposes, including managing daylighting and thermal conditions of indoor spaces, reducing the ability to see through the architectural opening, as well as purely aesthetic or decorative purposes. Furthermore, providing a barrier for reducing or completely eliminating the ability to see through an architectural opening may be desirable for privacy purposes, and may also be needed in some instances for security purposes.